Harder Than It Looks
by QTXAdsy
Summary: After mucking up more than usual, Snow decides that he'll make a surprise breakfast for his wife to make up what he has done. Though this proves to be, as the title says, harder than it looks...


**After doing a HxL story, my thoughts turned towards SxS. To my surprise, despite them being a cannon couple, their are not much stories about them. Most of them are quite depressing with either Serah dying off, Snow going off with either Lightning or worse, a Mary-sue, ugh! The main reason being as everyone seems to hate Sereh a lot just as she is helpless most of the time, shame. Still, this was a lot of fun to write, plus I added in some mention of HxL just as I want to continue of from 'Get This Done With', a HxL oneshot you can find in my gallery and this is set ten years after the game. So with about anything else to say, get on with it. **

* * *

**Harder Than It Looks**

It is often known that couples have to use many ways to gain approval from each other, Snow and Serah are one such example. It is known though that some of these attempts, no matter how wonderful they might sound at first or carefully planed, backfire at times and end up the opposite of what you originally planned to do. Snow himself thinks of himself to know this situation better than anyone else. He knew that he had won Serah's heart forever, but he still loved to see that pleasent smile on her face and he constantly found himself trying all he could to see that smile. But, again, it didn't always work out the way he wanted.

It seemed as though he was messing up more than ever. In the past few weeks he had succeeded in getting Serah ticked off at him more than ever. It started a few weeks back when he accidentally dropped her hairbrush in the toilet. He retrieved it, dried it off and put it back, thinking that no one would ever know. Unfortunately, he didn't know that the toilet had recently been cleaned and some of the cleaning solution was left in the bowl. Cleaning solution and hair, he found out, were not meant to mix. Because when Serah proceeded to brush her hair, the solution turned her pink hair into a hideous shade of green, which lasted for over a week. No doubt Snow said nothing about why it had happened in the first place. Then later, she asked him to tape the final episode of a show for her while she and Lightning were out. He did just that, which made Serah very happy. Until she realized that the Disk he had used already had a video on it, not too big of a deal except that Snow had taped over a portion of they're wedding day, an awful thing to think about. His brother-in-law, Hope, was the unfortunate victim of his next screw up. Snow had decided to head off for a 'boys night' with him into some of the nightclubs in the town of Bodhum by taking Serah's car. It wasn't exactly a new or big car as it was starting to show it's age, but it was still used for they're little road trip. After they were done for the night, Snow had to drag in a now drunken Hope into the car with him. Snow himself only had a few beers but he still thought he would be ok to drive back home, not a good idea indeed! Surprisingly he was doing all right at first, but just a mile or two away from the house, he accidently lost control of the car and crashed it into a small ditch beside the road. It's fair to say that the two Farron sisters weren't very happy at all when they found out. His son and nephew were also an element of his next screw up. He had been outside kicking a football around with his son Buran and nephew Rex. They were enjoying themselves, until Snow did a wrong kick that sent the football right into Serah's forehead as she came out the front door. To make matters worse, her older sister had watched the whole thing…

Those had just been a few of his numerous mess-ups, but now he was determined to do something right for once.

It took him a fair amount of time to think about it as he lay in bed on a beautiful Gran Pulse morning, with Serah sleeping peacefully beside him. Oh how he loved that smile she had as slept, the sunrays seemed that came through the window seemed to make her look heavenly. Then he had an idea, one that hopeful that wouldn't be a big screw up like the others. Carefully and quietly, to make sure she wouldn't wake up, he left the bed and started to creep down the hallway to the kitchen. Snow was about to do something you would never see him do a lot, make breakfast. The whole house was dead silent; they were all still sleeping, perfect for Snow to make a surprise breakfast. If he had to do this again, he always would prefer to make breakfast for Serah in private. He had what he said was his 'manly pride' to protect. After avoiding a few creaking floorboards, Snow found himself in the kitchen, ready to start. "Now, where to begin?" He said to himself.

Opening the fridge door, he gathered the eggs, bacon, juice, milk, cheese and butter. He carried his supplies over to the counter before heading over to the cupboard to gather the next part of the supplies. He gathered all the pans, plates, cups and silverware he needed, placed them beside the food and began to work on the surprise breakfast. It should be noted that despite Snow being, well, in the words of his Sister-in-law, a compete idiot, he is actually a very good cook, this was only just because he would normally watch Serah make the breakfast. Within minutes he was cooking, starting first with the main dish, a four-cheese omelet. Serah always adored them and usually would have two or even three of them in one sitting. With a smile stretching from ear to ear he cracked the eggs against the side of the skillet and let them slid down with a crisp, sizzling noise. The smell immediately filled the kitchen and made his mouth water. He fought against his own urges to eat the omelet; he didn't want to screw up at that point since it was for his darling wife. As the eggs quickly cooked, Snow turned and grabbed a handful of bacon strips and laid them out across the second skillet; once again his ears were greeted by a lively sizzle. He turned his attention back toward his omelet, it had cooked perfectly and it was now time to add the cheeses. Snow grabbed a handful of shredded cheese and sprinkled it over the egg. He then folded the omelet over and grabbed a plate, preparing to flop it on. Up until now everything had been going smoothly, but in a cruel twist of fate, Snow's luck changed. In a last minute change of mind he decided to be fancy and flip the omelet up and catch it with the plate. But just as he flicked the pan, his wrist went the wrong way, sending the cheesy omelet straight into the window. Snow groaned in disappointment, it had all been going so well too.

"Well I guess, compared with everything else, that wasn't too bad." mumbled Snow as he wiped some bits of the omelet that were on his face. He wiped his hand across his face, flung a bit of egg to the ground and then turned and stared irritably at the skillet. "Back to the fridge," sighed Snow as he turned and went back to the fridge. To his dismay, the egg he had flung landed on the ground under where his foot was touching down. The result was Snow flying through the air and landing with a heavy thud on his back. And as if that weren't enough, the impact of his fall dislodged a bag of flour that was sitting on top of the cupboards and sent it crashing down onto him, causing a powdery white explosion that coated the entire room and himself in a fine layer of flour. He was _defiantly_ more like a Snowman now.

"Damn it!" Snow blurted angrily.

Snow brushed himself off, retrieved some more eggs from the refrigerator and started up a new omelet. This time, while the eggs cooked Snow grabbed a few slices of bread from the breadbox and popped them into the toaster, certainly it was the easiest part of the meal, and at least that's what he would have hoped. But as he turned to get the jelly he failed to realize that the toaster was set to the highest setting and no sooner had he turned his back than smoke began to rise up from the slots. The blonde turned around and gasped at the sight of the pillar of smoke rising from the toaster. Worried about the smell rising up into the house he bolted over and jumped up on the counter and grabbed the toaster. But just as he did golden flames that leapt lively out of the small device replaced the smoke. Snow yanked the appliance from the wall and then suddenly froze, panicked and lost as to just what he should do with the toaster. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. His eyes finally fell onto the open kitchen window (where the omelet was slowly sliding down) and without another thought, he pitched the burning toaster out the window, sending it crashing into a tree down the driveway. Of course the moment he did so the realization of the fact that now he'd have to explain why the toaster was at the end of the driveway or why an omelet was stuck on the window, came crashing into his head, making him slap his hand against his face with a groan. It was also a fact now that he couldn't make the toast; he knew you could make it another way but he didn't know how to go about it.

He decided to get away from the toast dilemma and focus on one of the final tasks for breakfast, the juice. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of juice, but it occurred to him that fresh squeezed juice would make the breakfast all the much better. So after putting the carton back he grabbed a few oranges from a basket sitting on the counter and then retrieved the juicer from one of the lower cabinets. However, another idea came to him as he plugged the device in; he didn't need a machine to get the juice, he could squeeze it out himself! And that's exactly what he began to do, placing a funnel over a cup and taking the oranges in paw he began to squeeze the tangy juice from the fruit. With his strength, every squeeze sent a torrent of juice into the cup. After a few minutes he had the cup almost completely full, one more orange would be enough, of course though, Snow's luck wouldn't permit this one task go smoothly. So as he wrapped his fingers around the orange and began to squeeze, the fruit decided to fight back. The peel split open between his fingers and a jet of juice shot out and scored a direct hit to his eye.

Snow may had faced some of the mightiest creatures to walk the face of Pulse and come out alive, but a sudden attack of juice filled with citric acid hitting him in the eye was not something he could not quite get away with. Trying his best not to wake the family with him screaming in pain, he clasped on hand on his sore eye and the other on his mouth to mute his screaming. With him stumbling around the room, he slipped on the same egg he had slipped on before, once again sending him slamming back first onto the floor with a muffled yell. But that wasn't all; the impact dislodged a second bag of flour that had been sitting right next to the first and just like the previous time it cashed down onto the poor man.

Who said making Breakfast would all be fun? To Snow, this was quickly turning out **not **to be his day and it was much harder than it looked. This whole thing was proving to be one big disaster after another, both literally and figuratively. And it only got worse as Snow suddenly remembered the strips of bacon on the skillet. He swiftly dashed over to the counter next to the stove and looked toward the skillet, his frustration was almost boiling over as he saw the bacon burnt to crisp, black cinders. Snow clenched his teeth and clamped his hands against his face as a stifled growl escaped him. He wrenched himself back and fourth, fighting every urge to just yell his head off. Finally, after calming down and redoing every last bit of the breakfast, Snow managed to put everything together perfectly. He placed the plates of food on a tray with folding legs on it, which of course made it perfect for breakfast in bed. But as he looked at the great food, the bowl of fruit, the omelet, the glass of juice and glass of milk and the bacon. He carefully picked up the tray and started to head out of the kitchen back to the room until a thought occurred to him as he turned to look at the kitchen. In the wake of his crusade making the breakfast, he had left the kitchen in an awful state.

What was he suppose to do? If he decided to clear the mess up before handing the breakfast upstairs, the breakfast would get cold, ruining all his hard work. If he was to go upstairs, he would have to stealthily hand over the breakfast to his wife while he would rush back down again to clear up the mess quickly as possible before she would wake up. That seemed to be the better idea of the two Snow thought. He turned around to head onwards up to the bedroom when he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack. There in front of him, dressed in her housecoat, was Serah. She had wondered where her husband had got to, now she could see what he had been up to.

"Snow?" asked Serah, still sounding quite sleepy.

"Listen I can explain everything!" Snow said desperately to try and make sure she wouldn't go berserk at him for what he had done. Snow then handed over the tray of food to her, which her eyes widened at her husband's work. "I err, made this for you, as a surprise," Snow sighed sadly. "Now it is all ruined." Serah smiled gently at him and placed the tray on to the counter before cupping the side of his face. "You didn't need to do all of this, I would of done the breakfast as always."

"I know it's just that, well, I want to make up for those accidents I did."

Then without him knowing it, she pressed her lips against his, Snow found it so relaxing that things didn't seem that bad with Serah. Afterwards, she slowly pulled away from him with a grin on her lips. "Feel better?" She asked. Snow just nodded with him smiling too. "Good," Serah smiled. Then her expression turned from her usual gentleness to an expression that reminded him too much of Lightning. "Then get a brush and clean the damn kitchen!"

* * *

**Oh dear, oh dear. I guess that with Serah being with her sister for quite a bit would make you think if some of Lightning's nature would rub off on her. Still, review and tell me if I did any little mistakes or tell me if you enjoyed it, you know the routine. **


End file.
